The instant invention provides the 2-acetoxy-4-(2-bornyloxy) butane of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR2## as well as the use thereof for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide woody, patchouli and sandalwood aromas with woody, patchouli and velvety topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed polymers, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and the like are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Oxo reaction products have heretofore been produced for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes. Thus, ether carboxaldehydes are well known in the art of perfumery for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions or perfumed articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,390 issued on Nov. 16, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses the use of such ether carboxaldehydes such as the compound having the structure: ##STR3## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 335,794 filed on Sept. 26, 1983, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses 5-alkoxy-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-oxypropane derivatives. The invention of Ser. No. 335,794 relates to 5-alkoxy-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-oxypropane derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR4## (wherein R represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and wherein Z represents one of the moieties, carbinol having the structure: ##STR5## or carboxaldehyde having the structure: ##STR6## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, cosmetic powders, hair preparations, perfumed polymers and the like).
Nothing in the prior art, however, suggests the 2-acetoxy-4-(2-boronyloxy) butane of our invention or organoleptic uses of same.